Lloyd's Birthday
by LloydLover2014
Summary: hey! just a one-shot, for Lloyd's Birthday, requested by a guest called jaya forever. sorry if its not good, i kinda rushed it, but i hope u enjoy! please no flames!


**Ok, so someone requested for me to write a story about Lloyd's Birthday, so here it is.**

Lloyd's P.O.V

I fell out of bed, my alarm scaring the daylights out of me. "grr!" i growled into the floor. Another boring d- "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LLOYD!" i was cut off by my bothers. "thanks." I said, and walked off. I heard them say something along the lines of "that wasn't how i expected that to go" they came after me, but then uncle went over to them. "i told you! NOT to talk to Lloyd!" he scolded them. I sighed and carried on walking.

Cole's P.O.V

Sensei said not to talk to Lloyd, but we couldn't ignore him on his birthday! "but sensei, its hid BIRTHDAY!" Kai stated. "he doesn't like to celebrate his birthday." Sensei sighed, and walked off to his room.

"ok, one, Lloyd has NEVER celebrated his birthday, and 2, what the heck!?" Jay yelled. "oh nuggets! I already got Wisp to make a cake!" i shouted, and ran off to the kitchen.

Wisp's P.O.V

I was decorating a beautiful green cake, when Cole came running in. "hey Cole, what's up?" i asked him. "uh... funny thing..." he nervously chuckled. "what happened?" i gave him the death glare. "nothing, apart from, LLOYD DOESNT CELEBRATE HIS BIRTHDAY!" he yelled and waved his arms around.

"HE WHAT!?" i yelled. "you heard!" Cole stated. Oh great! Cake for nothing! What am i saying!? There has to be a good reason for this! Ill go find out!

Lloyd's P.O.V

I was walking around the Bounty. I hate my birthday... its all my dad's fault... i know hes good now, but... no one knows...

"Lloyd! Wait up!" i turned around, to see Wisp running at me. "hey dude, whats up?" she asked, frowning. "nothing..." i lied. "ok, im not stupid- well, i am, but not dumb! Why don't you celebrate your birthday!?" she asked. "i don't wanna talk about it." i said. "im not giving up that easily!" she laughed, and picked me up, throwing me on her shoulders. "WISP!" i yelled. I didn't like it when she done this. "if you don't tell me, ill throw you OVERBOARD!" she threatened me, hanging over the side. "OK OK!" i gave in. She put me down. "go on then..."

"the reason i don't like my birthday, is because last year, everyone forgot..." i started tearing up. "so, they forgot once, no biggie! You shouldn't h-" i cut her off, "no! Its not that!" i said, holding back tears. "tell me then" she said. "my birthday was when we where on the dark island..." i was on the verge of tears now. "i was about to strike dad, but i couldn't... he knew it was my birthday, thats why he didn't hurt me. He didn't want me to fight, i didn't want to..."

I told her the rest of the story, and then burst out crying. "oh Lloyd... i never knew, im sorry." She gave me a hug, while i probably looked like a wimp.

Wisp's P.O.V

I hugged Lloyd, poor boy, he never celebrated ANY of his birthdays at darkleys... i almost cried at what he told me, he leaned on my shoulder, crying. I felt really sorry for him.

Later, about lunch time, he went to his room. I went to the ninja's room. "guys! Open up!" i yelled. The door opened, revealing Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole. "we are going to throw Lloyd a surprise party." I whispered, of course, they didn't argue back, or i would end up hurting them. "you got any ideas?" Kai asked. "loads!" i smirked.

Lloyd's P.O.V

I heard a knock at my door; i wiped my eyes, and opened the door. "Lloyd- don't speak, come with me!" It was Wisp. She dragged me to the game room. The door was closed, but when she opened it...

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled, including uncle. "guys, i told you, i d-" i was cut off "Lloyd, its your birthday, the past is the past, and now, we will ALWAYS celebrate!" Wisp told me, i gave her a huge hug. "hey! Do we get hugs!?" Jay laughed. We all hugged for at least a minute or so. "thank you guys so much!" i said, wiping a tear away. Suddenly, Wisp _kissed_ my cheek, i blushed about 100 shades of red. There where loads of 'ooh''s heard around the room.

Later on, we all ate a beautiful green cake, that Wisp made. "BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!" I yelled, running around. "was he allowed that much sugar?" i heard Wisp say. "nope." Zane said, finally turning his humor switch off.

This was the best day of my life!

**Well, there you go! I kinda rushed it, i got the cake crazy idea, cause i am eating BROWNIES! Well, don't forget to review! OOH! AND- plz comment any ideas, for one-shots! (i mainly do Lloyd, but i will do others if u want)**

**LLOYDLOVER2014 OUT!**


End file.
